Digital Hero
by gabumon13
Summary: I never could have imagined a kid like me could ever be a hero. That all changed when i met my first digimon and discovered that the fate of the entire Digital World rest on my shoulders.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document

Chapter 1: And so it begins…

The battle was raging on. I didn't know how much more of this we could take. The horizon was covered with evil digimon of all sorts. A giant dinosaur came charging at us. It looked like a Greymon but it was the wrong colors. It was blue with orange strips, and a metal helmet on his head. "Lets go Veemon!" I yelled. Veemon jumped down from the ledge we were standing on and ran towards the Greymon.

"Vee-head butt!" He yelled. He then head butted the Greymon in the stomach. The giant dinosaur doubled over in pain. Veemon then began glowing. "Veemon, digivolve to… Exveemon!" He yelled. Exveemon flew at the Greymon, about to land the finishing blow when…Beep! Beep! Beep! My alarm clock went off. I fell out of bed and hit my head on the floor. I looked at the alarm clock angrily.

"Stupid alarm clock!" I shouted. I grabbed the clock and threw it in a drawer. Wish I had a digimon alarm clock, I thought, One that played the digimon theme song! I smiled at this thought and went over to drawer to get some clothes on. I wore my usual red t-shirt, blue jeans, and round, blue goggles. I liked to wear goggles because a lot of people did too. It was my dream to have my own partner and save the Digital World! I stopped at the window and looked out at the lovely morning sky. "Someday", I whispered, "I'll be a hero." With that thought in mind I walked down stairs to get some breakfast. It was Saturday, the best day of the week. The best part of it was that digimon came on at 11:00 a.m. I loved watching digimon on a Saturday morning. I made myself some scrambled eggs and sat down in front of the TV to watch some cartoons.

"Katie!" A shrill voice called. Darn it, I thought, Mom must be up. "I'm coming!" I yelled. I grabbed my empty plate and walked into the kitchen. Sure enough, mom was standing there. "What?" I asked. She turned around and looked at me with an annoyed expression. "Did you use all the eggs?" She asked, pointing to the spot where the egg carton used to be. I shrugged. "There were only three left." I replied. My mom just shook her head and went back to searching the fridge for something to eat.

At around noon I set out into town. Just one of the things I normally do on a Saturday. I passed by shops and restaurants, just enjoying myself. It was your typical Saturday, until the sky turned green. I mean, it literally turned green. People all around me were screaming and pointing at the sky. I was looking up at the sky in amazement when I heard something. Help. It was a small voice. I looked around but saw nothing. Nobody seemed to notice either. Katie, over here. I looked around and saw an ally. I ran into the ally and saw a small blue light. I ran over to it and picked it up. "Hey, little guy. What's wrong?" I asked. The little blue thing looked up at me.

"I thought I could handle them, I thought I could win. I guess I was wrong." He said. He looked so sad and hurt.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter now. I won't be around much longer anyway." He said, gloomily. I looked around, trying to find something that could help him.

"Don't say that! I'm here. I'm going to help you!" I pleaded.

"How? How can you help me?" He asked. He was right. I didn't know how I could help this guy. I just looked around, desperate to find an answer. "So, you want to help him?" A voice behind me asked. I looked around and saw an old man. He was a little device. "You want to help him?" He repeated. "Uhh..Yes, yes I do." I said.

"Then take this Fusion Loader." He said, handing me this strange device. As soon as I touched it, it turned a bright red color. "Absorb his data into and it will heal him." He explained. I looked back towards the little guy and pointed the device at him. He was absorbed into the device. I stared at the thing in my hand. I turned back towards the old man. "And so it begins." He said. He then turned and walked away. I was about to run after him when a giant portal appeared where he had been standing just a few minutes ago. I turned and tried to run but the suction of the portal was just too great. I was swept into the portal. I was falling down a shaft of green. Then everything went black.

here...


	2. In the Other World

Paste your

Chapter 2: In the Other World

Note: Sorry that the last chapter was so short. I will try and make them longer. Here is chapter 2. Enjoy!

When I came too everything was different. I looked around me and saw nothing but forest for miles. It was beautiful, but felt awfully familiar. I couldn't quite place my finger on it though. "Hey, Katie let me out of here!" A voice cried. I jumped and looked around but saw nothing. "Hey Katie, I'm in here!" It said. I looked down and saw something in my pocket. I took it out and saw it was the device the old man gave me. _This looks familiar too, _I thought. "Hey! Can you let me out now?" It asked.

"I don't know how." I said.

"Its easy, all you have to do is say Reload!" He exclaimed. It then dawned on me. I knew what this place was. It was the Digital World. _And this is the same Fusion Loader from TV! Does this mean I'm a digidestined? _I thought. "Hello! I'm not getting any younger here!" It exclaimed. I turned my attention back to the Fusion Loader.

"Right, reload!" I shouted. A bright light appeared out of the Fusion Loader. In seconds the light had faded and standing there in front of me was a little blue dragon digimon. He was about three feet tall. He had long zigzagged ears on the top of his head. He had a slightly long tail. He had five fingers with short white claws. He had three toes which also had short white claws. On his forehead was a yellow V. He started hoping around, all happy and joyful.

"Thanks a bunch! My name is Veemon and I'm your digimon partner!" He exclaimed. I stood there, shocked and happy at the same time. _I can't believe this is actually happening. I'm actually a digidestined! _I thought with much joy. As Veemon was still hoping around like a kangaroo, a big explosion was heard in the distance. Then out of nowhere a big bird like digimon was soaring overhead. It resembled a parrot, with green feathers. It had a sort of helmet over its head with red antennas sticking out. It had razor sharp with bands over its wrist. "It's a Parrotmon!" I cried. I was amazed to see such a huge digimon in real life. "Sonic Destroyer!" It bellowed. A stream of electricity shot out the red antennas it had on its head. I just stood there, amazed at such display. Veemon noticed and came to my rescue.

"Move it!" He yelled, then tackled me to the ground just in time before the electricity hit us. The attacked left a big crater right where we were standing. "Don't worry, I got this!" He exclaimed. Veemon charged at the Parrotmon and leaped into the air. "Vee head butt!" He shouted. Veemon slammed his head into the Parrotmon's chest, knocking it from the air. The Parrotmon fell to the ground with a big crash. "We got him!" Veemon cheered. Our victory was short lived though when the Parrotmon got up and started charging up his next attack. Veemon hadn't noticed yet. "Sonic Destroyer!" Parrotmon shouted. I stared in horror as the attack went streaming towards Veemon.

"Veemon, look out!" I called. But it was too late. The attack hit Veemon in a huge explosion. I shielded my eyes from the explosion. When I looked back there was a huge crater. Lying in that crater was Veemon. He was lying on his back, his eyes closed. "Veemon!" I cried. I slid down into the crater and ran to Veemon's side. "Veemon, please wake up!" I pleaded. The Parrotmon was slowly descending towards us. "Veemon, he's coming!" I cried. He still would not wake up. "I know we just met but I need you Veemon. I can't lose you now. You're my best friend ever! You have to wake up!" The Parrotmon was finally upon us.

"Night-night kiddies!" He bellowed. I thought it was over before it even begun, but then a bright light engulfed Veemon and he started to take a new form "Wha- what's this?" He demanded.

"Veemon digivolve to…Exveemon!" He shouted. He was now much bigger. He had a giant horn sticking out from his nose. His tail was much longer now, and he had beautiful white wings. He still had the V symbol on his head but now he also a giant X symbol on his chest. "So, cool." I whispered. Exveemon ran up to the Parrotmon and punched him square in the face. "You'll pay for that!" Parrotmon bellowed. "Sonic Destroyer!" He cried. This time Exveemon was able to dodge it with ease. "I don't think so, V-laser!" Exveemon yelled. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and giant laser in the shape of an X came forth. The laser hit Parrotmon dead on and he disingrated into tiny data particles. Exveemon landed on the ground and returned back to Veemon. I ran up to Veemon and gave him a big hug. "You did it, Veemon!" I cheered. Veemon looked up at me with a big smile on his face.

"No, we did it." He corrected. We were so busy celebrating we didn't even notice the figure walking up to us. "Hello there, quite surprising to see another human here." It said_. _We turned around to see a little stone person. His entire body was made of stone. "Who are you?" I asked. He seemed to be studying us for a few moments before he finally answered. "My name is Gotsumon", he exclaimed, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Katie and this is my partner Veemon." I said gesturing towards Veemon. "I'm not quite sure how I got here. This old man gave me this Fusion Loader and then a portal popped up and I ended here." I explained. Gotsumon stood there for a few minutes letting this information soak in.

"I see, and what did this old man look like?" He asked.

"He had white hair, a green topless cap, purplish sunglasses, a sleeveless blue jacket and shorts." I said. The Gotsumon nodded then turned in the opposite direction. He turned his head back towards us.

"I think you better follow me. We're going to see the king!" He exclaimed. He then began to walk away.

"You here that? We're going to see the king!" Veemon cheered. _Well this is going to be exciting. _I thought. Than began running to catch up with Veemon and Gotsumon.

Note: I hope you like this chapter. Luckily it's a bit longer then the other! J

document here...


	3. The Prophecy

Chapter 3: The Prophecy

It felt like we were walking for forever before we finally arrived at our destination. It was a giant castle. It loomed over the entire land. It had stone gray walls, with pillars all around. A look out tower was positioned on the top. A red flag was seen waving in the wind. It had a symbol on it which kind of resembled the king's head. There was even a utopia garden with bushes and trees in the shape of various digimon. Embed into the front yard was the same symbol has on the flag. Gotsumon waved to the guard on top of the tower and he lowered the draw bridge and let us in. The castle seemed bigger on the inside then it did on the outside. We walked into a hallway. There were pictures on the walls, each one of different digimon. One of the pictures resembled a blue robot with a giant horn on its head, and little yellow eyes. It had a title below it reading "Balistamon". There was another one that looked like a white wolf with an orange mane and a drill on its head. Its title read "Dorulumon". There was also one of a little pink rabbit, with headphones and a purple scarf. This one read "Cutemon". There were many others all down the hall. We eventually reached the end of the hall and came to a large door. Gotsumon opened the door and we entered a throne room. A golden throne stood tall in the back of the room. It was quite and amazing sight. A knight like digimon walked into the room and bowed his head. "Presenting, his royal majesty, King Shoutmon!" He exclaimed. Gotsumon and Veemon bowed as the king entered the room. I too did the same. I looked up to get a look at this king. He was a little red dragon, with a giant crest on his head in the shape of a V. He had white armor on his hands, feet, and chest. He had black fingers and black claws on his feet. He wore a yellow scarf around his neck with a crown emblem on it. He also had black shells over his ears with the same crown emblem. He had many scars on his face too.

The king sat on the throne and looked down at us. "Aww, Gotsumon. What brings you hear today?" He asked. Gotsumon got up and walked towards the throne. "I found this human out by the village. She has a Fusion Loader." He said. Shoutmon immediately sat up straight and looked at me. "A Fusion Loader?!" He shouted. Gotsumon nodded and continued.

"Yes. She says she got it from the old man." He explained. Shoutmon just nodded and thought about it for a while before Gotsumon spoke up again. "She could be the one we're looking for!" He exclaimed.

"Let's not make any hasty decisions yet. We don't know that for sure." Shoutmon said. I just stood there puzzled. Even Veemon wasn't so sure what they were talking about. It was then I finally spoke up.

"What are you guys talking about? What does any of this mean?"I asked. I didn't like being left out of stuff and I really wanted to know. _What does he mean by the one? The one to do what? _I thought. Shoutmon looked at me then sighed then after a few minutes he finally spoke.

"Very well then. I shall tell you. Our world is being terrorized by an evil digimon called Darkquartzmon. His goal is to take over our world and shape it as his own. It is said that only person can stop. A young Hunter would rise up and take a stand against Darkquartzmon. Gotsumon thinks that you could be the Hunter that will defeat Darkquartzmon." He explained. I stood there, stunned by his words. After a few seconds I finally spoke.

"M-me? Save the Digital World?" I stammered. I never really thought I could ever be hero of anything. This thought was interrupted by another digimon running into the room. It was a white cat digimon with dinosaur paws. She had a white tail with purple strips and a purple fluff at the top. She also had purple tuffs at the top of her ears. "King Shoutmon! An evil digimon is headed towards the castle!" She exclaimed. Shoutmon looked at her in alarm.

"Who is it Gatomon?" He asked gravely.

"It's Devidramon! He's come to destroy the castle!" She cried. Shoutmon stood up and walked towards the door. "Right, I'll take care of this." He said and ran out the door. Gotsumon ran after him and Veemon and I followed. We arrived out in the front lawn to see Devidramon soaring overhead. He was huge, with long, sharp claws. He had pure red eyes and tattered, black wings. He had a red bat symbol. "I will destroy you all in the name of Darkquartzmon!" He bellowed. He swooped towards, claws out stretched, ready to rip us apart. Shoutmon jumped out in front of us and produced a microphone. "I don't think so, Rock n' Roller!" He shouted. I covered my ears for it was so loud. _I guess that's why they call him Shoutmon._ I thought. He jumped up at the Devidramon and smacked in the face with his microphone. "Urgg!" Devidramon groaned in pain.

"You'll pay for that you little brat! Red Eyes!" He bellowed.

"Shoutmon, don't look into his eyes!"Gotsumon called. It was too late. Shoutmon looked into Devidramon's crimson eyes. He stood there stock still, unable to move or do anything. "Heheh, now your mine! Crimson Claw!" He shouted. He swooped down at the king and slashed at him with his claws. Shoutmon was sent flying into the castle walls. "Your turn little girl!" He sneered. He swooped down at us. The screen on my Fusion Loader began to glow. At the same time Veemon started glowing too. I pointed my Fusion Loader at Veemon.

"Veemon, time to digivolve!" I exclaimed.

"Veemon, digivolve to..Exveemon!" He shouted. Exveemon flew up to Devidramon. "V- Laser!" He bellowed. The X shaped laser went soaring towards Devidramon but he dodged it. "Exveemon look out!" I called, but it was too late. Exveemon was hit by Devidramon's crimson claw attack. He fell from the sky and landed with a big crash. _Even Exveemon isn't powerful enough to stop him, _I thought, _there has to be a way. I know! _I turned towards Gotsumon. "Gotsumon, I need you to fuse with Exveemon!" I called. Gotsumon turned toward me with a determined look.

"You got it!" He said. Exveemon and Gotsumon started glowing. "Exveemon! Gotsumon! Digi-Fuse!" I yelled.

"Digi-Fuse!" They repeated.

"StoneExveemon!" He bellowed. Exveemon's body wads now covered in a stony armor. His wings were now larger too. "What is this?" Devidramon asked in amazement. "This is the power of Digi-Fuse! Stone Avalanche!" He shouted. He raised his arms in the air and barrage of boulders came tumbling down on Devidramon. "Let's finish this! Ultra V-Laser!" He bellowed. Devidramon was hit full on with a blast of power. He fell from the sky and landed with a big bang. He then dissolved into data particles and was gone. StoneExveemon landed and turned back into Veemon and Gotsumon. Shoutmon finally recovered and walked over to us. "Great job guys. That was incredible!" He congratulated us.

"You bet it was. We clipped that bad boy's wings!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was awesome! I've never felt so much power!" Veemon exclaimed. I turned towards Gotsumon. "Hey, Gotsumon! Thanks for helping us back there." I said.

"Happy to of service!" He beamed. We all started heading back to castle. Shoutmon lingered behind for a moment though. _Maybe Gotsumon's right after all. She just might be the one. _He thought.

Off in another part of the Digital World someone else was planning his next assault. "Lord Darkquartzmon, Devidramon has been defeated!" A voice called. "Don't worry Tactimon. They won't beat us next time. I'll make sure of that." He said. Then he left the room.

Note: Hope you guys like this one. Some digimon in here are not real digimon but ones that I made. Hope you enjoyed it! 


	4. Evil Arise

Chapter 4: Evil Arise

Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter! Still trying to make the chapters longer and I might try to slow things down a bit. Sorry if events have been going to fast. Enjoy!

That night I spent at the castle. I figured Veemon and I should rest up before our journey to Witchenly in the Magic Zone. We had talked about this earlier over some dinner. I still played the conversation over in my head. We had walked into some kind of giant banquette hall and we were seated at the table which seemed to stretch a mile long. Then Shoutmon came in…

A few hours before…

"Glad everyone could make it tonight." He had said. We were seated around a large table, which was loaded with food. Most of the food though was these yellow cans with fancy D's on them. These were called Digi-bites. They were the stuff that grew on trees in a few of the Zones. I remembered that from a few of the episodes in the TV show. I hadn't watched much of it though. Veemon was helping himself to a large amount of the Digi-bites. _Digimon sure love to eat, _I thought. That's when Shoutmon got up and lifted his glass high in the air. "I would like to propose a toast, to Katie and Veemon for helping Devidramon and saving our village." He announced. Everyone began clapping, which wasn't much since there weren't a lot of people here. Veemon seemed to be enjoying the attention for he was making a pose.

"No autographs, please." He said. He was really enjoying the attention. I just sat there and rolled my eyes. _He is so modest, _I thought.

"It was nothing. All in a days work I guess." I said. It was a little bit weird, someone actually appreciating me like this. Not something I would have expected back at home anyway.

"But it was something", Shoutmon said, "If it weren't for you guys the castle and the village would have been nothing but rubble." As he was saying this, a little old guy ran into the room. He wore brown rags and no shoes. White hair covered his entire head and he held a staff with a paw looking thing on it. He was quite an odd sight.

"King Shoutmon, I have some exciting news!" He exclaimed, "A kid with a Fusion Loader has just appeared in the Digital World!" He ran around the room, obviously very excited. He then ran right into my side of table nearly knocking it over. He fell on his back and rubbed his head. "Oh, hello there." He said. Then he quickly turned back around realizing who he was talking too. "Wait a minute! Aren't you supposed to be the kid the Fusion Loader? You're here already!" He exclaimed.

"You're a bit late, Jijimon. She's been here for a little while." Shoutmon said, walking up to us. Now I recognized him. He was that little weird guy from the show. _Is everyone from the show here? _I thought. Jijimon ran up to me and shook my hand a little violently. Veemon just sat there silently caring more about the Digi-bites around him.

"Well it's nice to meet such a brave, young hero. And what might be your name?" He asked.

"It's Katie", I said, "And I 'm not all that much of a hero." I said.

"Sure you are Katie!" Said Veemon, who had finally stopped stuffing himself with the Digi-bites, "You helped defeat a pretty nasty digimon today. Pretty soon we're going to save the entire Digital World!" He cheered.

"Yeah, but I don't even know where to start." I said.

"You can start by looking for the Hunter Cards!" Jijimon exclaimed. I almost forgot he was there.

"Excuse me, but what are Hunter Cards?" I asked.

"Hunter Cards are cards that have been scattered around the Digital World. They can give your digimon some pretty neat power-ups and all you have to do is scan them using your Fusion Loader." He explained. It sounded easy enough, but I had no idea where to even start looking.

"But, where do I even start looking for these Hunter Cards?" I asked.

"We could try the Autumn Leaf Fair", Veemon suggested, "I'm sure someone there might know."

"Umm...What's the Autumn Leaf Fair?" I asked.

"It's the most awesome fair in the Digital World! Lots of digimon gather there to buy stuff, play games, and just have fun! It's held in the Magic Zone every year in the town of Witchenly. The only problem is only magic digimon can see it." He explained.

"Don't worry about. I think I know a digimon who can help you." Shoutmon said.

"Great! We can set out first thing tomorrow morning!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Sure. Why not? I didn't have anything planned anyway." I said.

Present…

That conversation seemed like forever. As I lay there in bed I kept thinking. _Is something I can really do? I mean how can I save the world. I'm just one kid. _These thoughts just kept running through my head on that sleepless night. I looked over at Veemon who was fast asleep. _Maybe I should try to get some sleep too. _I lay my head on the pillow and actually fell asleep pretty quickly.

But somewhere else someone was still awake. A dark shadow stood outside the window. "Lord Tactimon, we have infiltrated the castle and found out what the kid is up too. She's leaving for the Autumn Leaf Fair." The figure said. A voice crackled through the little radio they were holding.

"Very well then. I will take care of this personally." Tactimon said. "You better hurry little girl. Time is running out."

Note: Sorry there's not much to this chapter. Kind of had a writers block. 


	5. The Black Samurai

Chapter 5: The Black Samurai

Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Busy with school work. Enjoy!

I woke up early the next morning and began packing, breakfast could wait. Veemon must have gotten up before me for when I awoke he wasn't there. I didn't have much to pack though. After all, I didn't have anything with me when I got here. When I awoke there was a red camping backpack next to my bed with supplies next to it. Stuff like water, food (including digi-bites), a sleeping bag, a flashlight, a compass, and a map. May sound like a lot but it wasn't. As I was packing there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" I shouted. The door opened and in came a Sorcerermon. He looked like a wizardmon but he was white and had a snowflake on his wand.

"I don't mean to bother you, I just thought I came in and checked on you. Just to see how you were doing", He said. I looked up and smiled at him. It was nice to have someone to talk too.

"That's okay. Are you the one taking us to Witchenly?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I am." He said.

"How are you going to get us there? Do you live there?" I asked.

"No, I don't. I have a map that leads to it." He answered.

"I see. If there's a map why doesn't everyone know of it?"

"Not everyone can see what's on the map. Only majin digimon can."

"Oh, what does majin mean?" I asked.

"It means magic." He said.

"Oh, I see." I said.

"Well I'll be off now. I need some breakfast. Surprised you haven't touched yours yet." He said. He then left the room. I sat there puzzled. What did he mean? I looked at the nightstand and saw a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon sitting on the nightstand with a glass of apple juice. _Sweet, _I thought,_ Breakfast in bed. _

Later that morning I went down to the first floor of the castle, ready to go. Veemon was down there with Sorcerermon patiently waiting for me. Well almost patiently. "There you are sleepy head. I thought you were going to sleep all day!" He exclaimed. I looked around kind of sheepishly.

"Umm...Sorry, Veemon. Had to pack and finish breakfast." I explained. I then turned to Sorcerermon. "Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes. We should leave now, it's a long journey." He said.

"No problem, we can handle anything!" He exclaimed. Oh boy, after only two battles he already thought he was invincible. This was going to go well. After waving good bye to everyone we set off in search of the first Hunter Card. We walked for about an hour and still saw nothing. It was then I realized something.

"Why can't we just jump between zones? You know, like they did in the TV show." I asked.

"We can't, you haven't unlocked the power in the Fusion Loader to do that yet." He said.

"When will I?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said. He continued walking. I just shrugged and did the same. After another twenty minutes Veemon looked deflated. "You tired already? What happened to the, we can do anything, talk? I asked.

"Hey! I bet you get tired too!" He shouted. I was enjoying myself.

"You need to do some hiking." I replied.

"Are you saying I'm out of shape?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, am I?" I asked. He was looking angry now.

"Grrr…For your information I probably get a lot more exercise then you do! Digimon have to walk all the time! Not to mention we have to fight for survival!" He yelled.

"Okay, okay chill out. I was only playing with you." I said. This guy couldn't take a joke.

"It's kind of hard to chill out when it's a million degrees out here!" He exclaimed.

"Don't worry we're almost there, just a couple of miles to go," Said Sorcerermon. Veemon now looked like he was going to faint.

"Great, just perfect. More walking." He said. I laughed. He wasn't as invincible as he claimed to be. So, we kept walking. As the day stretched on it grew hotter. Of course, Veemon and I didn't even know if we were close since we couldn't see it. I was starting to think it was a stupid idea to make it invisible. It was about noon so we stopped for lunch. I got into my backpack and pulled out a few cans of digi-bites. We sat and ate in silence. There wasn't much to talk about. After we ate I began to clean up the area. I was about finished when the ground began to rumble. An explosion sounded. The wind it created was so powerful it knocked us all back. I had to shield my eyes from the dust and debris. When I looked up a strange figure was coming down from the sky. He had on black, samurai like armor with flames design on it. His face was covered by a mask with a huge, golden crest welded on with a horn on it. He wore a dark blue cape and on his waist was a long sword. "Well, well. What do we have here?" He asked. "Could it be the same human who defeated Devidramon?" He landed on the ground, arms folded across his chest.

"Who are you and what do want?!" I demanded.

"Who am I? You must be joking. I am Lord Tactimon! Head officer of Darkquartzmon's army and right hand man, if I might add," He declared. This guy was starting to bug me.

"Just cut the chatter and tell us what you want!" Shouted Veemon. "We need to get a move on." Tactimon just stood there and laughed. He was really starting to get on my nerves.

"I can't let you do that," He said.

"And why not?" Asked Sorcerermon.

"Because I was sent here to destroy you all and retrieve the Hunter Card for Darkquartzmon! If he were to get a hold of it, it would mean your ultimate destruction!" He bellowed.

"Then I guess we need to make sure he doesn't get it", I said, "You ready Veemon?" I asked.

"You bet I am! Ready for anything!" He exclaimed.

"Then it's time to Digivolve!" I shouted, and held my fusion loader out in front of me. Veemon then began to glow.

"Veemon, digivolve to…Exveemon!" He bellowed.

"Ha! Do you really think a mere champion will defeat me? Behold my true power!" He said. He grabbed his sword and held it high above his head. "Earth Shaker!" He bellowed. He stabbed his sword into the ground. The result was a massive earth quake. The ground shook violently. I was barely able to keep my balance. Exveemon flew up into air to avoid the earth quake. Sorcerermon then ran out in front of me. He pointed his wand up at Tactimon.

"Crystal Barrage!" He shouted. His wand glowed and multiple ice crystals fired from his wand heading straight for Tactimon. Tactimon blocked it with his hand. "Such power…," Marveled Sorcerermon.

"I can assure you, it will not be that easy to defeat me. Mu-no-Tachi!" He bellowed. He held his sword in front of him and slashed the air five times with it. It then created some sort of shockwave. The wave knocked Exveemon to the ground, and it looked like Sorceremon and I were next.

"Take cover!" Sorcerermon shouted. We ran for it, trying to escape from the wave. It turned out not to far was a cave. I ran into the cave but Sorcerermon wasn't so lucky. The shockwave hit him. He fell to the ground. I ran to him and looked around. Sorcerermon and Exveemon were out. _What am I going to do?_ I thought. Tactimon started to approach us.

"You see it is no use. You are all down for! Give up now and I might spare you and your pathetic friends." He said. I stared down at the ground. Anger building inside me. "Well, what do say?" He asked.

"Never, I will never give in to the likes of you!" I screamed. "How could I give in to someone who enjoys others pain and suffering? Who only thinks about nothing but others?" I asked. I had never felt such anger toward anyone before. A little ways off I heard a small groan. I turned to see Exveemon standing despite the damage he had received.

"That's right Katie. No, matter what this clown throws at us we won't give up!" He shouted. I heard another small groan. I looked down to see Sorcerermon getting up.

"I second that thought. We are going to give our all." He said. Tactimon stood surprised.

"How can this be? How are you still moving?" He asked. Fear crept into his voice.

"Friendship," said Exveemon, "Our bond with Katie and her determination and courage has brought us the will to keep fighting!" Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"Exveemon! Sorcerermon! I have an idea. I'm going to digi-fuse you two to defeat Tactimon!" I said. They nodded and began to glow. "Exveemon! Sorcerermon! Digi-Fuse!" I yelled. Exveemon and Sorcerermon combined. When the light faded there emerged a new being.

"IceMageExveemon!" He bellowed. Exveemon now had Sorcerermon's hat, cape, and wand. He looked pretty awesome.

"You think that will stop me? Well, think again! Tanegashima!" He bellowed. He flipped two guns on his back to where they were pointing at us. The guns then opened fire. I held my arms out in front of me to shield myself, but the attack never came. I opened my eyes, to see we were in a world of white. It was an ice shield. The bullets crashed into the shield but it seemed to be holding up. When the attack was over the shield was lowered.

"Is that all you got?" IceMageExveemon asked. "Try this, Crystal Laser!" He bellowed. A white laser in the shape of an X shot towards Tactimon and collided. The attack created a mist that spread across the battlefield. When the mist cleared I was amazed to see that Tactimon's lower half was frozen in ice. "Give up Tactimon and leave now." Said IceMageExveemon.

"Ha, ha, ha! You may have bested me this time, but next time will be different." He said. He broke through the ice and flew into the air. "Next time I will destroy you!" He shouted, and then flew off. IceMageExveemon then reverted back to Veemon and Sorcerermon. Veemon collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

"No time for naps now. We still have a long way ahead of us." Said Sorcerermon. Veemon groaned, and reluctantly got up. We then started off once again for Witchenly. Little did we know that we were being watched.

"Darkquartzmon, Tactimon has been defeated. What do we do now?" It asked. He was talking into some kind of radio.

"I will deal with him later. Send in Phantomon. He is sure to give them a scare. "

Note: Hope you liked it. Please, review!


	6. Arrival at Wichenly, First Hunter Card

Chapter 6: Arrival at Wichenly, First Hunter Card

Note: Sorry about the mistake in the fifth chapter with Tactimon's lines. Hopefully won't happen again.

It took much longer then I thought to get to Wichenly. Pretty soon, what was at first hours became a day. We set up camp for the night. It was pretty nice to finally lie down and relax. We had no tents so we just rolled out a couple of blankets.

Setting up a fire took forever. Veemon had no elemental attacks, and Sorcerermon could only do ice and water magic. So, it looked liked it was up to me to build a fire. It was difficult finding firewood since there weren't many trees now. At first we were in a forest and now we were in some kind of rock and sand terrain. I tore some bark and twigs from some trees, the ones I could find that is. I took two twigs and rubbed them together to try and get a spark. It felt like hours before a spark finally came forth. Immediately, I got on my hands and knees and started blowing gently on the tiny spark. In seconds we had a small fire.

For dinner, I took out some digi-bites and we sat silently around the fire as we ate. It was Veemon who broke the silence. "So, how do you like the Digital World? Pretty neat, huh?" He asked.

"Oh, you bet. It's everything I dreamed about." I said.

"You've dreamt about this? You actually knew about this before?" Asked Sorcerermon.

"Well, yes, many times. It's always been my dream to come here and become a hero." I answered.

"But don't you miss your family?" Veemon asked. I paused for a moment. I hadn't actually thought of my family until now.

"Sure I do. It's just…I'm sure they won't mind me being gone for a little while. Besides, I doubt they even know I'm gone." I said.

We each our own blanket to lie down on and went to sleep. That is except for me. Now that Veemon actually mentioned my family, I couldn't stop thinking about them. I didn't have any siblings. My dad was never around, and my mom was usually busy with house work. All in all they were a good family. I wondered it they even knew I was gone. I wasn't so sure because I still wasn't sure how time went here. _It'll be ok, _I thought to myself, _everything will be just fine_.

When morning came we packed up and set once again for Wichenly. We walked and walked. Then we walked some more. I never walked so much before. And I thought an eight mile hike was bad. We didn't stop much this time. Veemon got so tired he collapsed and refused to get up. So, I had no choice but to carry him. I lifted him up on my shoulders and he wrapped his arms around my neck so he wouldn't fall off. He was heavier then I thought. It was slow going with him on my shoulders. We didn't stop for another few hours when Sorcerermon stopped dead in his tracks. "Well, we're here." He announced. I dropped Veemon on the ground and went over to him.

"But, I don't see anything." I said. Sorceremon turned around and lifted his wand in the air.

"Just watch." He instructed. I took a few steps back as his wand started to glow. Suddenly the sound of gates opening could be heard. I looked ahead and saw two giant, iron gates slowly opening. As the gates opened I could what was inside. What I saw was like looking into the past. There were small huts. Some made of stone and some looked to be made of clay or wood. Some of the roofs had straw like tops while others were flat wood. There were wells here and there. There were no roads just paths of dirt. It felt like medieval times. But, there were no people.

"Sorcerermon, where is everyone?" I asked.

"Their all on the other side of town. That's where the Autumn Leaf Fair is." He explained.

"Oh, great. More walking." Veemon complained. Despite Veemon's complaining it was kind of nice walking through the village. It was like taking a walk through time. Everything looked like it would in a story book. I almost expected to see knights riding on horseback through the village, or maybe to see a jousting match. I didn't see any of that as we walked through the village. I didn't see much of anything, except for the stone huts, until we got to the very edge of the village. It was defiantly a fair, but not one that I had ever seen.

"Welcome to the Autumn Leaf Fair!" Sorcerermon exclaimed. It was amazing. There weren't any rides like you would see at a modern day. Well, there was one but that was just a Farris Wheel. There were lots of booths, each one selling something different. There were a few buildings too. It was also very big.

"How are we going to find the Hunter Card here?" I asked.

"Yeah, this place is huge!" Veemon agreed.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to go and try to find my cousin", said Sorceremon, "I heard he was going to perform here. Good Luck finding the Hunter Card!" With that he ran off.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to find it ourselves." Veemon said. Finding that Hunter Card was like trying to find a needle in a million haystacks. We searched high and low for it. We stopped at several places. The first place we checked was an armory. I'm not quite sure why it would be in an armory, but it didn't hurt to check. The guy who ran the armory looked like a knight. He was covered in armor from head to toe. He wore a helmet that covered most of his face. The only part that could be seen was his eyes. He had a long red cape. On his right arm he had a giant lance, while on the other he carried a giant shield. When he spoke his voice seemed to be that of two different people.

"Welcome visitors! I am Gallantmon. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"We're looking for a Hunter Card. Have you seen one around here?" I asked.

"Sorry, haven't seen one. Wish we could help." He said.

"Do you at least know where we might be able to find one?" Veemon asked.

"I think we might know somewhere. Try looking the pawn shop ran by Datamon. It's not too far from here. Just walk by a couple of the venders and make a left, you can't miss it." He explained.

"Okay, thanks for the directions!" I said.

"Anytime!" He called. As we left the armory we found that we still had one problem. He didn't say which direction to turn from the armory. Eventually we decided to turn left and headed off from there. I wasn't quite sure what Gallantmon had meant by a couple of venders. We had walked by about ten of them and there wasn't a turn. After about a couple more blocks we finally saw a turn. Luckily it was left turn too. _Looks like we did pick the right direction,_ I thought. We took the turn and emerged in a small ally. At the end of the ally was a small building.

We went in and saw a small robot playing some kind of arcade game. _That must be Datamon, _I thought. We walked up to the little guy and peered over his shoulder. It looked like your normal arcade game except it had digimon in it. There was a cactus like digimon shooting these small purple digimon with really long ears.

"Come on, come on." Datamon urged. It looked like he was on the final level. A big golden ship came down and started firing off little beams. Datamon moved the cactus digimon left then right, trying to shoot the ship while also dodging the beam. It looked like he was going to beat the game until at the last minute the ship fired a huge laser down at the cactus. Datamon couldn't dodge it in time and the virtual digimon was vaporized. The screen read in big, red letters: GAME OVER. Datamon threw up his hands in frustration.

"No, no, no! Why do I lose every time?" He cried.

"Here, let me give it a try." I said. I got in front of the machine and gripped the joystick. Immediately as the game started my left hand went flying over the buttons as my right hand moved the joystick back and forth, left and right. I kept shooting the little virtual digimon as I also dodged their attacks. I made too the level before the boss level. I was shooting like mad. I was at the last five when an attack I hadn't seen hit me. The screen read again: GAME OVER.

"Aw man. I lost too." I said and slumped in defeat. Veemon then came up and got in front of the machine.

"Come on, let me show you guys how it's done." He said and started up the game. He was pretty good. He went soaring through the levels. Pretty soon he was at the final boss. Down came the giant ship and it started shooting at him. He dodged then fired, dodged then fired. The process went on and on until only the cactus digimon and the ship were left. He was firing like mad. Only one more hit and the ship would be down. The ship fired one giant shot but Veemon dodged it. Then Veemon fired one more shot at the ship and the ship blew up. The screen in big green letters: WINNER!

"Whoopee!" Veemon cheered and jumped up and down.

"Wow, you actually beat the game. Great job!" Datamon congratulated him.

"I didn't know you knew how video games like that." I marveled.

"Oh, I dabble." Veemon said. He acted like it was nothing.

"Anyway", I said, "We wanted to ask you a question."

"Okay, shoot." Datamon said.

"We were wondering if you knew where we could find a Hunter Card?" I asked.

"Umm…Sorry, no luck. You might want to ask someone else. I don't know a thing about that kind of stuff." He said.

"Oh, okay. We'll be going then." I said. I headed to the door when I felt something on my shoulder. I looked back to see a metallic hand.

"Wait! You forgot something!" He called. I turned around and saw him rummaging in a little box. He pulled out a small piece of paper and gave it to Veemon.

"What's this?" Veemon asked.

"This is your prize for winning the game", Datamon said, "A 50% discount on anything in the store."

Veemon looked at it sheepishly and said, "Thank you, I guess."

"No problem, and do come anytime." He said. We waved and left. We were walking through the crowd when something made Veemon stop dead in his tracks. I looked over to where it seemed he was looking and saw it. There was a giant sign in front of a small tent that read: Food Eating Contest. Eat 35 plates and win a prize. _Oh no, _I thought.

"I want to try! Katie, can I please?" Veemon pleaded. I looked around and saw that the area wasn't very big and there weren't many people so I guessed it would be easy to find each other.

"Fine, but I'm going to be over at that stage. Meet me there when you're done, okay?" I said.

"You got it Katie!" Veemon said and ran into the tent. I stood there for a few more seconds then headed over to the stage. It wasn't exactly the stage that caught my eye, more like what was going on at the stage. There were huge red curtains drawn across the stage and bunch of chairs in front of it. A lot of the chairs were already taken by different digimon. There were still a few left, so I sat in one in the back. It felt a little bit awkward being the only human at the event. But I stuck around anyway. After all, this looked interesting.

Suddenly, I static noise came on and sounded out through the entire area. "Presenting", an unknown voice announced, "The Great Wizardmon!" _So, this is a magic show,_ I thought. The curtains were pulled back to reveal a very human-like digimon resembling much like Sorcerermon. He wore a yellow suit with many zippers. He had brown shoes and brown gloves. His blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail and on his head he had a pointy hat with a skull on it. He also wore a cape with weird symbols on it and a cowl that covered his mouth. In his hand was a wand that had something that looked like a sun on the top.

"For my first trick", He announced, "I shall pull and animal out of my hat." _Like I haven't seen that trick before,_ I thought. He reached into his hat and to my surprise what he pulled out was not a rabbit but a full sized lion! Wizardmon couldn't exactly pull it out of his hat so he set his hat down on the stage and let the lion crawl out of the hat. The lion stood in front of the crowd and let out a loud roar. I was a little frightened. I didn't know if the lion might attack or not. Wizardmon then pointed his wand up into the sky and a bolt of lightning came down and struck the lion. The audience gasped when they saw what was in the lion's place. In that spot was a wind up lion toy. The audience clapped and I found myself clapping too.

For the next trick, Wizardmon took out a balloon. He blew up the balloon until it looked like a balloon stick. He turned away from the audience and started making something out of the balloon. When he turned back towards the audience he was holding a balloon cat. He waved his hand over the balloon cat and in a puff of smoke the balloon cat had transformed into a real cat! It was so cute! It meowed twice at the audience and then in a puff of smoke it was a bird. I had no clue what bird it even was. It had a red head with a green crest. Its beak was yellow with orange spots. It had a blue body and purple wings. With one more puff of smoke it turned back into a balloon animal. The audience roared with applause.

The third trick consisted of paper. Wizardmon took a few sheets of paper out of his hat. The crowd murmured to themselves, all asking the same question. What could he possibly be doing with a bunch of paper? He began folding the paper into a shape. _I get it,_ I thought, _Origami. _Pretty soon the paper was folded to look like a guitar. An electric guitar to be precise. The surprising part was when he began to play it! It was an actual working paper guitar. It was a song I had never heard before. It was like rock and slow music put together. It sounded really nice. Right in the middle of the song the guitar burst into flames. I wasn't so sure it was part of the show for Wizardmon seemed stunned for a moment then regained posture.

"For my final trick", He announced, "I will make someone from the audience disappear!" The crowd gasped with anticipation. Who will be the one to disappear? Wizardmon scanned the crowd, looking for the perfect one to make disappear. Suddenly, his eyes stopped on me. My heart was pounding. I had never been part of a magic show, especially one that used real magic. He pointed at me and called, "You there, the human in the back. Would be our volunteer?" I thought about it for a moment. _Maybe I should, _I thought, _I probably won't really disappear. Besides, if I don't all these digimon will think I'm a big chicken. _After a few moments of thinking it over I gave my answer.

"Sure, sounds fun." I answered. Wizardmon jumped with joy and the audience applauded. Wizardmon then beckoned me onto the stage. Once I was on stage Wizardmon gave me instructions.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to step into this box." He said pointing to a big red box in the center of the stage. I stepped into the box and Wizardmon closed the box tight. It was pitch black in there. I was feeling a little nervous. Wizardmon then began saying some kind of spell. Though it sounded all muffled inside the box. I closed my eyes, waiting for something to happen. A minute had passed and still nothing had happened. No trap door, no puff of smoke, nothing. I decided to open my eyes and see what had happened. What I saw was the audience. The box was open yet they just started with wonder. Could they not see me? The box was then closed again and I could hear Wizardmon repeating the spell. The box opened and I stepped out. The audience clapped and cheered. I just stood there puzzled. Wizardmon came up to me and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you for participating, young lady. I like you to wait back stage for a minute." He said. He gestured back around the stage and went back to the audience. There was really nothing back stage except for a few props and that was it. I waited there for a few minutes as the audience left. Pretty soon Wizardmon was there walking up to me.

"That was a nice show", I said, "But, why did you want me back here?"

"Because, I wanted to talk to you." He replied. "I have never seen a human here before. Especially, one that is not accompanied by a digimon."

"Oh, I do have a digimon. His name is Veemon. He's over at a food contest at the small tent over there." I explained.

"Where?" Wizardmon asked. He walked out in front of the stage and saw it. "Oh, now I see it. I also a little digimon headed this way."

"Hey, Katie! I won!" I heard someone shout. I looked over to see Veemon coming back. He was walking kind of slow now. _Must of has too much food, _I thought.

"Katie, I won! I won!" He cheered.

"I can see that." I laughed.

"So, this is your digimon. That would mean you're a Hunter, am I right?" He asked.

"Sure, I am. This is my partner Veemon." I said.

"Hey, Katie, who is this guy?" Veemon asked.

"Oh, Veemon, meet Wizardmon." I said, gesturing over to Wizardmon.

"Pleased to meet you." Wizardmon said and went over to shake Veemon's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Veemon said, then turned his attention towards me. "What are you doing with this guy anyway?" He asked.

"He was performing a magic show and I just had to watch." I replied.

"That's sounds interesting. Wish I could have seen it but I just couldn't resist all that food." Veemon said. I laughed. It was funny to imagine Veemon eating all that food.

"Anyway, we're looking for something called a Hunter Card. Have you seen one?" I asked.

"A Hunter Card!" He exclaimed. "You mean like this?" He held up a brownish- gold card with a picture of a shadow of a small digimon and behind it was a shadow of a large digimon.

"Yes, that's it!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks." Veemon said as he reached out for the card. Just then Wizardmon used his wand to smack Veemon's hand away.

"Ow! What was that for?" Veemon demanded.

"I never said you could have it." Wizardmon answered.

"But, why not?" I asked.

"I am the guardian of this Hunter Card. If you want it you will have to defeat me in battle." He proclaimed.

"What?! This is crazy!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Well, what is it then? Will you fight, or not?" Wizardmon asked. I looked to Veemon.

"We have no choice. We have to get that Hunter Card." I said.

"Well, we shall fight then. But first, we should move to a different area. Don't anyone getting hurt." Wizardmon said. We followed Wizardmon till we were outside the big, iron gate that led to Wichenly. When we were outside Wichenly the town immediately disappeared. _I will never get used to that, _I thought.

"This will be a one on one match. Last one standing is the winner", Wizardmon explained, "Battle Begin!"

"Veemon, he's a champion level. You're going to have to digivolve." I told him.

"Right." He agreed. Veemon then began to glow. "Veemon, digivolve to…Exveemon!" He roared.

"Now, this will be interesting. Magical Game!" Wizardmon bellowed. From his wand a surge of blue electricity shot towards Exveemon. Exveemon flew up into air just before the attack hit him. Exveemon then unleashed his own attack.

"V-Laser!" He bellowed. The attack looked like it had hit its mark, but the dust cleared Wizardmon wasn't there. "Where did he go?" Exveemon asked. I stood there puzzled. _Where could he have gone?_ I wondered. Just then a shadow appeared behind Exveemon.

"Not so fast." It was Wizardmon. Somehow he had disappeared and flew up behind Exveemon.

"Exveemon, look out!" I shouted. It was too late.

"Electro Squal!" Wizardmon shouted. A stream of electricity shot out of his wand and hit Exveemon from behind. Exveemon fell from sky and landed with a big thud.

"I can't move." He moaned. He seemed to be paralyzed. _What am I going to do? He's just too powerful._

"Maybe I can help." I jumped and looked around. There was no one out there. All I saw was Exveemon and Wizardmon. "In here." It said. I took out my Fusion Loader in front of me.

"Reload!" I exclaimed. Out of the Fusion Loader, to my surprise, was Gotsumon.

"Hey, Katie!" He exclaimed.

"Gotsumon! What were you doing in my Fusion Loader?" I asked.

"I wanted to help you on your journey so I snuck into your Fusion Loader right before you left." He explained.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you did. Right now we need all the help we can get." I said. "You ready, Gotsumon?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." He said.

"Okay. Exveemon! Gotsumon! Digi-Fuse!" I shouted. A bright light surrounded Exveemon and Gotsumon and they merged as one.

"StoneExveemon!" He bellowed.

"Not a problem." Wizardmon said. "Electro Squal!" Wizardmon sent another stream of electricity at StoneExveemon. The attack hit StoneExveemon but had no effect due to his stone armor. "Okay, now it's a problem." He said nervously.

"Stone Avalanche!" StoneExveemon bellowed. StoneExveemon raised his arms high above his head and an avalanche of rocks came raining down on Wizardmon. Wizardmon was then pinned to the ground.

"Finish this, Stone Exveemon!" I shouted.

"You got it, Katie." He said. He then dived down at Wizardmon, his arm outstretched into a fist. The collision was epic. A big explosion was dust was thrown up. I waited a few minutes to see if Wizardmon would get up. After about ten minutes Wizardmon finally got up. He got shakily to his feet.

"I give up. You win." He said. StoneExveemon flew back down to the ground and reverted back to Veemon and Gotsumon.

"We did it guys! We won!" I exclaimed. Wizardmon slowly walked up to us and handed the Hunter Card to me.

"You have proven that you truly deserve this Hunter Card. Take it." He said. I reached out and grabbed it.

"Thank you Wizardmon." I said as I took the card from him. I held the card high above my head. "We got the first Hunter Card!"

Note: Sorry this chapter is so long. And sorry that took so long to upload it. I hope you liked it!


End file.
